dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
Magic (魔法) is a type of technique available in Infinite Dendrogram Usage Magic can usually only be used by humans with a magic type job, or a subset of monsters. It requires MP to be used. Most spells are embedded inside magic jobs by the system and can be used by anyone with that job without detailed knowledge of the principles behind magic. The effect and power of magic is determined by the user's maximum MP, the skill level of the spell they're using, the amount of MP they're using in that skill, the skill level of the magic extension skill they use, and the amount of MP put into that magical extension skill. If a user possesses enough skill, they can manipulate the effects of existing spells and even create new spells, which can even be accepted by the system as new skills associated with a job. Attributes Magic can be grouped together into attributes depending on their effects. Amongst the attributes in Infinite Dendrogram, the three great attributes, the sky, earth, and sea attributes, boast the greatest number of spells, most of which concern themselves with the manipulation of physical energies. Other attributes concern the use of non-standard spells such as healing magic and curses. Sky Attribute The sky attribute governs the generation of energy, such as, heat, light, sound, etc. It also cover the manipulation of gases. Because of this characteristic, the sky attribute covers many varied types of magic attributes and excels in the use of attack magic. Flame Attribute The attribute that handles spells dealing with the manipulation of thermal energy, as well as light and sound. This attribute possesses the greatest attack power among all attributes. Light Attribute The attribute that handles spells dealing with the creation of light. It possesses the greatest attack power after fire attribute magic, the greatest speed among all attributes and increased effectiveness against the undead. However it has some drawbacks such as the high cost of light magic increasing the time needed to cast spells and the trajectory of light magic being easy to predict. Lightning Attribute The attribute that handles spells dealing with electrical energy. This attribute is famed for being able to mostly ignore a target's defensive ability, but unlike the dark attribute which cannot attack non-living things, this attribute is more versatile. Wind Attribute The attribute that handles spells dealing with controlling the air. Attacks with this attribute are invisible, but move slowly, so a level-capped Master with an AGI build can usually handily avoid them. Spells of this attribute usually have a very broad range. Earth Attribute The earth attribute governs the alteration and reinforcement of minerals and the manipulation of solids. It possesses a good mix of attack and defense magic, but these are mostly limited to spells manipulating solid matter. This attribute also makes use of spells which reinforce attack and defense power. Sea Attribute The sea attribute governs the absorption/decay of energy and the manipulation of liquids. It specializes in defensive magic. Water Attribute The attribute that handles spells that dealing with controlling water. Ice Attribute The attribute that handles spells which absorb heat and freeze objects. Other Attributes Dark Attribute This attribute can only attack living things. It can ignore the target's defense. This attribute does not have any actual mass. Category:Terminology